


Fight on!

by FanFiction_Artist_Prototype



Category: Gokusen - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead is So Done, BAMF Midoriya Inko, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Brother-Sister Relationships, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dead Midoriya Hisashi, F/M, Gen, Good Parent Midoriya Hisashi, Good Parent Midoriya Inko, Mentor Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Midoriya Izuku is a Good Friend, Midoriya Izuku is a Little Shit, Midoriya Izuku is a Mess, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Parental Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Protective Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Protective Older Brothers, Quirkless Discrimination (My Hero Academia), Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Sawada Shin is a good big brother, Scary Midoriya Izuku, Yakuza, Yakuza Clans, Yakuza Midoriya Izuku, Yamaguchi Kumiko is a good older sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2020-06-26 15:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19771360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFiction_Artist_Prototype/pseuds/FanFiction_Artist_Prototype
Summary: "Ojou... do you think that I can be a hero?""... Do YOU think you can be one?"





	1. Chapter 1

Hisashi Midoriya was many things: A faithful husband, an attentive father and a reliable friend.

He was well liked in the local community, respected and seen as everybody's uncle or brother.

He was the neighbour that you could make an off hand comment about needing to redo your garden to and come home to find him and a pack of neighbours fixing it up for you.

Hisashi Midoriya was not an honest man. Hisashi Midoriya was a criminal. And he was a dangerous one.

Hisashi Midoroya was a Yakuza, and so was the rest of his family. 

-*-

"Inko... are you sure?"

"No. Not at all, but you've seen him Hisashi- our little boy is wasting away. This way of life isn't," she paused, composing herself," Isn't what he wants to be but it can show him that you don't need a damn quirk to do something with your life."

"You know it isn't that in and out though."

"I know. But look at Kumiko; that girl is a shining example of what this life can do for you. Besides, the Kuroda group are practically all legal at this point."

Hisashi couldn't find much fault in what his wife was saying but at the same time it was so infuriating to think that this was the only solution to the issue they were facing.

"You're not wrong... and he's met Kumiko before as well, plus she wants to be a teacher so it could be seen as practice..."

"But Inko, are you sure you want him to know what we do."

They stood there in silence until a sudden crash from the living room that had them both running. When they got there it was to find their son trembling with a glass shattered at his feet.

"Izuku?" Hisashi stepped around the coffee table, in front of the TV, to his son to see him staring into space with tears streaming down his face. "Izuku?"

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't- I didn't mean it please don't be angry! Don't hate me!"

* * *

* * *

"Are you excited Izuku?"

"..."

Hisashi bit the inside of his cheek as he held his sons limp hand as they walked down the street.

It had taken three hours by train to go from Mufasta to Kamiyama so he wasn't expecting his four year old to be bouncy and active but he'd thought he'd be more responsive. "Kumiko is excited to see you again! Apparently she has some new friends. Tetsu and Minoru."

"..."

He stopped at the pedestrian crossing and resisted the urge to curse as Izuku seemed to turn into a statue when he wasn't being forced to put one foot in front of the other. 

It knocked Hisashi sick to think this is what was becoming of his son because toddlers knew he didn't have a quirk. Toddlers. One of which had been his sons best friend up until the diagnosis.

He had to stop thinking of it or he'd get angry and he'd didn't want to scare Izuku.

"When you meet Tetsu and Minoru can you not mention your Mama?"

That got a tiny response from the toddler and Hisashi kept his eyes on the lights, impatiently waiting for them to change. "Their mother's left them so its not a nice topic for them."

"..."

"... Is that why Ryuuichirou-ojiisan took them in?"

Hisashi startled looking down at his son in shock before nodding and quickly turning back to the crossing when the crowd behind them started to move forward. He started their crossing as he answered.

"Yep. They're in junior high and Kumiko is in high school do you think you're gonna be okay?"

"Dad... you're making this seem like a kaimen*."

Hitachi was glad that they'd pulled ahead of the the rest of the crowd as they turned to the final street, because if anybody had heard his four year old son use that word they would of immediately of known something was wrong.

And the last thing that Izuku needed was things going wrong for him.

"Izuku I thought we told you not to use that word-"

"And to use 'Menkai' instead I know... but you use kaimen and so does Mama so it can't be a bad word."

"It isn't its just..." Hisashi felt his feet miss a step as he halted in front of the corner shop just down the road from the Kuroda home. Police cars flanked the entrance and the road and from what he could see it was Kuroda Ryuuichirou answering the door.

"Just use menkai okay? We're stopping in this shop first before we go see Kuroda-San though."

"Huh?" He quickly diverted Izuku's attention to the shop window, "Why?"

"Mama knows we're here but she doesn't know that I snuck out some sweet money. You can get whatever sweets you want- within reason of course."

"But I'm not supposed to have sweets until the weekend and-"

Crouching, he expertly blocked his sons view of the street behind him while keeping up the rouse that he just wanted Izuku's undivided attention. "What your mother doesn't know won't hurt her."

"..."

"I'm not supposed to..."

"But do you want to?"

"I guess...-"

"Hisashi-Oji! What are you doing here?" Looking over his sons shoulder he felt his smile widen spotting a certain pigtailed girl.

"Ojou, Izuku and I are here to visit you and Tetsu and Minoru."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Been a LONG while since I touched this fic. I never fell out of love with Gokusen, it's just... I fell out of love for writing about it. But here I am be fire I do another round of radio silence.
> 
> Also, for everyone who knows the reference for Shishiku please pretend it was had a junior high and high school.

Izuku grits his teeth as he stands outside of Shirokin private high school. It's full of delinquents, fools and bastard who don't have enough brain cells between then to screw a lightbulb - and yet his 'cousin' insisted that this was the place she wanted to debut as a teacher.

He's here because Tetsu- Anki is busy, Minoru-Anki is with the boss and apparently nobody else was free. It might have to do with the fact he's out of school on suspension and Ojou doesn't know yet.

Everyone liked to punish him by shoving him through the neat grinder that was Ojou's disappointment.

Kumiko-nii insisted that he call her by her name but it had slowly become ingrained in him through the years to call her by her title.

He grits his teeth as he stands outside the high school because he keeps getting high schoolers giving him leering looks. Everybody knows that junior highs end later than high schools around here - mainly to make sure that the Shirokin kids don't have the opportunity to jump them- and so he's getting bothered left right and centre.

He's a bit pissed at all the gaping and prodding but he's here for one thing and one thing only so he has to endure- "Do you think Yankumi is serious about those classes? Nobody's going to show."

'Yankumi'? Wasn't that the nickname Ojou's students had for her? He remember led Tetsu-Anki going ballistic the first time he'd heard it. 

Even now his blood boils a little at the nickname. Ojou had seemed to embrace it though so he had to deal with it.

He attempts to waylay the two kids presumably in Ojou's class, the purple haired boy and blond are having none of it though. "Scram kid, don't think just because you're skipping school you can mess with us."

Their tones are cocky, how hasn't Ojou beaten sense into them -oh wait teachers can't do that any more, and he ignores it by saying hey once again.

"Hey, maybe we should help..." The blond looks hesitant as he says this but ultimately stops and turns to him, "What's up?"

"You said Yankumi right?" God it burns his mouth almost to say that.

"Uh...yeah?"

"So that means you know Yamaguchi-sensei right?" He's spoon feeding but not too much. This is Ojou's student he must have some potential. 

"Yamaguchi-sensei? Don't tell me Yankumi's resorting to tutoring junior high kids now!" The purple haired boy starts laughing his head off and he can't help his next words.

"What, like teaching you is more taxing?"

Unsurprisingly, that's what starts the fight between him and two high school students.

He's not too sure who throws the first punch, he'll deny it was him though either way.

-*-

No matter how well he was holding his own against the two older delinquents he can't do shit once one gets their arms around him.

The red head (he thinks he's the one he's seen sneaking around the compound but he isn't sure) holds him in the air by his arms and he kicks to break free. "Let me fucking go!" It's more slurred than that, his speech impacted by a punch to the cheek sustained early on in the brawl.

That's what it had been, a brawl in front of the school gates. How pathetic.

"Kumai! Uchi!? What's this about picking a fight with a junior high kid!?"

Ojou practically storms over to them, a force of nature in her own right. She looks ready to skin the teens where they stand and he knows she probably would if it wasn't for her turning and spotting him as the offending party.

He can see a few things pass through her head.

"Sawada, let him go."

"Yankumi-" 

"It's alright." He notices that the teens that had grouped to watch the fight notice her softened tone. She must not use it at school then. He avoids looking at her and turns his head to the side as she stands in front of him.

"Izuku." He keeps his eyes digging into the concrete past a gap in the wall of delinquents. "Izuku-otouo." That has him looking at her, and he hates the look in her eyes.

Pity.

"You shouldn't be picking fights with my students." He notices the softened tone remains, meaning she's gathered that this isn't him having an outburst, it's over something. Something he finds important.

He scuffles his feet on the concrete, "One of them insulted you... I got angry again sorry..."

What else is he supposed to say? Explain that its the anniversary and he's five minutes away from a melt down, that he's here because nobody in the compound knows exactly how to handle him except Kyotaka who's still in prison right now?

"You know it wasn't a valid reason to pick a fight right?" He nods, releasing an ow when she hits him on the head, "You little punk! You're suspended again and you decided to pick a fight? Have I taught you nothing!?"

With the confirmation that he's aware he's in the wrong she switches from concerned family to Ojou mode quickly.

Holding his head he shouts back, "I don't know Kumiko-nii, clearly less than what you've been teaching your students!"

Her grin widens and her eye twitches a bit but he feels more relaxed as she turns to her students. They're nursing their winds and worse for ware than he is, "He's a first year in junior high how'd he hand you your arses!?"


	3. Chapter 3

"First years!?"

He looks away from the high schoolers repressing his grin. Ojou was already pissed at him acting cocky would only make the whole situation worse.

As Ojou goes on, ranting about school spirit, bad reputations and being 'too big for your britches' the high schoolers start to realise it's nothing more than a verbal beat down between a teacher and two students. After they figure it out they start to leave.

The Sawada guy that had held him back stays though, standing by his side rather than behind him.

"I've seen you hanging near the compound... you know don't you?" It's a risky move, but he has his tattoo on the back of his neck (one of the main reasons he's grown his hair out) and it would of been pretty obvious to Sawdada what it was from just restraining him.

His lack of reaction added to the fact Izuku is one hundred percent sure he has see Sawada hanging around the compounds general area before makes the question not that risk in retrospect.

It's quiet for a few more seconds before Sawada speaks, "Yeah. She's shit at hiding it."

Izuku sighs, "Yeah... Ojou had to pick me up once and the school though she was an enforcer."

He hears a small, almost missed, laugh from Sawada, but it comes out more like a puff of air than a laugh. At least Izuku can tell the other is amused.

"Look Yankumi we're sorry alright! We won't pick a fight with him again, get your brother under control though!" He zones back into Ojou's rant just in time to have a finger thrust in his general direction, "He attacked us!"

The purple haired one makes the accusation. He thinks it's Uchi but he can't be too sure.

He watches Ojou rub the bridge of her nose, "Fair enough."

Grabbing him by the shoulder and moving him in front of the two she presses a hand to his head and forces him to bow at a near ninety degree angle. "Apologize and make an oath to never harm them, unless needed, again."

He does exactly that without any complaints or hesitation knowing that he owes Ojou that much. He's being immature and acting out - he'll follow orders for now.

Standing up straight again the two beaten high schoolers just seem to stare before the blond (this one has to be Kumai) accepts it, leading to 'Uchi' to do the same.

"Now," he dips his head knowing what's about to come and feels an aura of disappointment start to radiate from Ojou, "seeing as you're on suspension and I know you're not supposed to be leave the c- house-"

He tries not to laugh as she narrowly avoids saying compound. He can just image the expressions on her students faces, "Mind explaining why you're here?"

He looks up, hopefully playing up the little brother role pretty well, shrugging he replies, "Nobody else was free to pick you up and Tetsu-Anki asked me since I was free."

He barely notices the way the two oblivious delinquents flinch at the use of Anki (a term near exclusively Yakuza nowadays) but he definitely misses the concerned looks going between him and Ojou from her remaining students.

"And he didn't bother to tell you I was hosting remedial lessons today... stupid Tetsu." There isn't any anger in her words, just tiredness, "Alright, clearly the lessons won't be happening. Let me grab my stuff and we'll head home."

"Got it Kimiko-nii!" He punches a fist in the air excitedly, "Dont worry I won't pick a fight with your students this time!"

Before turning to go through the gates again she gives him a smile and ruffles his hair, "Cocky brat."

He expects the teenagers to disband, excluding Sawada (he seems to want to know everything he can about Ojou from what he's heard), but they don't.

"Yankumi's a grown ass woman why'd she need picking up?" Uchi (and if purple isn't Uchi he is now and forever more) asks him and he isn't sure how to respond.

You don't just tell a bunch of high school kids their teacher is a Yakuza heiress and enforcers pick her up to make sure rival gangs don't just show up and give the school a reason to fire her.

"Kumiko-nii is the eldest and always looks after us, so we try and do what we can." He doesn't realise it but his features are going soft, "Tetsu-Anki when he picks her up takes her out for dinner and if it's Miniro-nii he'll drive so she doesn't need to walk."

His features light up on a smile, "Besides she still refuses to give up the habit of waiting for me at the school gate so I decided to do the same."

"Alright! Off we go, Tetsu promised udon, let's get home quick!" 

His 'cousin' marches to them joyfully, phone hanging from her raised hand with a large smile printed on her face.

He doesn't know why be actually calls the ones he knows the names of by their names when they leave, and quickly follows after his cousin who says her goodbyes through over the shoulder shouts.

She's too preoccupied with her mission to get to the promised udon to do more.

-*-

Later, when they're all sat around the table (him, Tetsu, Miniro, Ojou and Kumicho) he asks about the student's with his quirk notebook in his lap.

It's then that he hears something that would make anyone else stick their nose up. Something that would make anyone outside of a selected few say that it makes sense, everyone knows that statistics don't lie.

Because Ojou tells him that none of her students have quirks, that the only ones who go to her school are delinquents and stupid kids who don't realise they're screwing their lives up.

But they're quirkless delinquents and stupid kids.

It makes him feel slightly more like a person, like a valid member of society, hearing that there are so many quirkless people congregated so close.

That goes away when he realises that the school is one of the few high schools in the country that permit quirkless students. That makes him feel worse.

"Could you tell me about how they fight then Ojou?"

"Of course. Help me with marking as I tell you?"

-*-

As his suspension continues he turns up at the same time on the dot to wait for Ojou. Over that short amount of time he becomes well known throughout the staff and students.

Yanking's supposed little brother who can take on at least two first years with relative ease. It isn't the reputation he expected but then again he wasn't expecting any kind of reputation amount these students to begin with.

He appears more often after that, loitering at Shirokin's gates and chatting with Sawada. Uchi and Kumai keep a relative distance from him when Sawada's group loiter with him, he isn't sure whether or not its because of the smarting bruise on his face.

Eventually though, he's back at school and he's dealing with the delinquents there rather than the older ones that Ojou teaches.

He doesn't have friends in Shishiku, nobody really does. Everyone here is waiting to move onto Shishiku high school and compete for the position as boss of their year and maybe their school. It's a stupid aspiration, another Yakuza family (less prominent than the Kuroda's but pretty damn powerful) always hold the spot for year boss.

The Onigashima clan may not be as prominent as the Kuroda family, but as the only one in the age range for the Onigashima heirs it's Izuku's job to try and get close to them- to form some kind of bond early on so that later when the head of the Onigashima clan changes he has connections.

Because if this, he doesn't have friends at Shishiku, he has allies. Onigashima Houoh is his senpai and someone he looks up to, Onigashima Hikaru however is not someone he is particularly close to. He's a weak, stuck up, brat who disrespects his older brother and his clan. It doesn't matter to Izuku that the boy can't fight because of his fragile countenance he shouldn't snarl and snap at his older brother the way he does.

"Yo, Kuroda." He's waiting outside his school gates, Sawada having promised to take him to the arcade with his gang after school, when Houoh approaches.

The third year is as imposing as you would assume the next heir of a yakuza clan would be. He has nothing in Ojou though. "Onigashima-senpai."

There isn't much in the way of respect at Shishiku, but he makes sure to bow slightly to the older teen. The older does it to him for his family's higher status so the least Izuku can do is show him common decency.

"No need for formalities. I noticed you hanging around, your Anki late or something?"

From anyone else it would sound demeaning, probably a little petulant as well, but Onigashima knows that the reason he's picked up by an Anki is because he has a habit of getting into fights on the way home.

"I'm sure we can drop you off at the compound on the way home if you need it."

"It's fine." He's grateful, truly, but he might need to get Onigashima to scram soon because he isn't too sure how well it would reflect on Ojou if her students saw her family hanging around with known Yakuza heirs. "Hanging out with some friends, they're coming to pick me up?"

"Oh? What clan are they from?"

It's testament to how secluded yakuza are nowadays in a world of quirks, that Houoh immediately disregards the thought that he has friends outside of a clan. "No clan," there's a noise of interest, "They're some of Kumiko-nii's students."

It isn't a secret that Ojou is teaching, and so he isn't really sure why he's surprised when the little nudge to go away is ignored in favour of learning more about Ojou's job.

"That's so interesting," Houoh puts an arm around his shoulder in a friendly manor, "It's Shirokin right?"

He should probably be intimidated by this third year physical powerhouse having an arm around him but Izuku knows that the older boy respects him and knows that for the Onigashima-kumi respect is their lifeblood.

(That's one of the reasons he doesn't get Hikaru. He supposes that's what happens when you're spoiled and told that you don't need to worry about being a figurehead for your clan.)

"Yeah. Her class is all quirkless as well..." he's never been made to feel less than human by a Yakuza - which is a testament to how ducked up the world is that crime lords and their underlings treat him better than wider society- but it's still embarrassing to talk about his quirklessness.

"That's great!" Houoh laughs and Izuku's body actually sakes from the vibrations, "You know I heard Shishiku also accepts quirkless students, it's still an option. And I know,"

Houoh starts to vividly gesture and it once again makes Izuku wobble in the lose hold he's in, "You don't wanna get involved in the Onigashima legacy and all that crap but look, we both know Hikaru doesn't have what it takes. The clan would feel better having someone like you having our backs."

"Senpai... thanks." He gives a smile smirk mashup, "I'll keep that in mind."

"Shin! Don't!" At Uchi's distinct voice calling out Sawada's first name Izuku ships his head around to see Sawada approaching them like he's on a mission while the rest of his group look as intimidating as they can while eyeing Houoh's exposed tattoos with fear.

"Kuroda, sorry to keep you waiting. Who's your friend?"

He snickered to himself (he _just about_ catches the agitated twitch of Sawada's eye at the action) as Sawada tried to posture against the clearly Yakuza heir of an individual.

Houoh to his credit removes his arm right away, immediately seeming to get that there's been misunderstanding, "Sawada! This is Onigashima-senpai." He gestures towards Houoh who nods solemnly, to which Sawada returns the gesture.

"He was keeping me company until you guys turned up." He lowers his volume, "I was just telling him about Ojou's new job."

He bites the inside of his cheek as he realises his idiocy. Now Houoh is gonna think Sawada was Yakuza. Great, Sawada losing his head for not greeting an Ojou properly is gonna be on _his_ head.

"Cool, this your friend Kuroda? I should check on Hikaru then."

But no, nothing happens. No mention of disrespect is made.

Izuku honestly feels himself lose a few years off his lifespan as Houoh turns away with nothing more than, "Keep my offer in mind." thrown over his shoulder.

"Kuroda? What was that really about?"

"Huh?" He sees Sawada's concerned gaze, "Nothing. That was seriously just Onigashima keeping me company. Their kumi are under our protection so he wouldn't try anything besides," he shrugged, "I've known him since I was a toddler and he knows Ojou so he wouldn't try shit."

Sawada's eyes scrutinize him for awhile before he nods, "Okay. Let's go then or else they'll start kicking little kids like you out."

"Fuck you Sawada!"

"Yamaguchi you're alright!" He almost doesn't respond when Ojou's last name is thrown at him and he realises that of course they'd of made the natural assumption that was his last name while Sawada would call him by the clans name.

"Yeah?" He tilts his head, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"That was a Yakuza heir that's why! And we heard him trying to drag you into some kind of deal- you're like our kohai now and Yankumi would kill us if we let you fall victim to something like this!"

"Pfft!" He can't help but burst out into laughter, "As if! Onigashima-senpai isn't scary or anything! It's his little brother who is... Hikaru has such a sharp tongue..."

"You know two heirs!?"

"This is Shishiku? One of the only places that let in quirkless students anymore?" He sighs, making his way to the front of the crowd and leading the charge towards the arcade, "Its also in the centre of one of the most prolific Yakuza territory spots. It'd be weird if I didn't know a Yakuza heir."


End file.
